Snowed In
by YesterdayWasTuesday
Summary: Sam and Dean get snowed in. - Prompt


Dean woke up in a position he was sure he hadn't fallen asleep in. Sam's arms were wrapped around him, over his waist, hand holding his other hand which was attached to the arm underneath his chest. One of Sam's legs had worked its way over his hip and the other was solidly pressed against his. Dean wasn't one for cuddling normally, especially when he was in any position that could be called the "little spoon", but, not that he'd admit it to anyone, this was nice.

It had only been a day since they woke up and found themselves snowed in the cabin they had been squatting in, the impala's tyres covered in snow. Dean had complained about leaving his baby in the weather, but after salvaging supplies from the trunk, even he had conceded to leaving her until it had at least stopped snowing before attempting to dig her out.

Since then the brothers had spent their time trying to get the television set to work, trying to find food that was edible and generally trying to find ways to amuse themselves whilst it was too cold and snowy to be outside. Three games of poker, two games of strip poker and a couple of beers later, the boys found themselves in the one bed trying to keep each other warm. Sam had found what seemed like a hotels worth of blankets, each of them rattier than the last. Dean put the best three on the bed but it still made no difference; it was still freezing. In the end they had fallen asleep back to back, plastered against each other, feet wrapped around each others in an effort to keep them warm.

Dean wriggled around, feeling his brother's arms tighten around him in sleep, Sam making slight sighs; Dean changed tactics and turned over in his brother's arms to face him. Sam's eyes were closed; his face relaxed betraying how tight his arms were around Dean. Dean brought his hand up and stroked Sam's cheek with the back of his hand, trailing a path down his side until he had his arm around Sam's waist.

The brothers were no strangers to the sexual side of their relationship, and would often trade hand-jobs and blow-jobs after hunts, but Dean had yet to instigate something outside the parameters of post-hunting. Sam moved closer and Dean rested his head in the gap underneath Sam's chin and closed his eyes just for a second.

He woke up a length of time later to Sam smiling at him softly. He pressed his lips to Sam's sighing happily when Sam kissed him back; it was soft and chaste expressing nothing more than love. Sam chuckled softly grinning when they broke the kiss, Dean pulling away so he could go to the bathroom and get ready. He wasn't in the bathroom long before Sam followed him making for his toothbrush.

The day went by similarly to the last; the only difference being the snow had stopped so they were able to go outside, if only to build a snowman. Sam was just making the finishing touches to the second snowman when something hit his back. He turned around just in time to get another snowball to the face. He heard Dean laughing and broke into a grin of his own, bending down to start retaliation.

It wasn't long before they were both freezing and soaked to the bone, the snow having started again about half an hour into their match. Dean was adamant he'd won, but somehow he was the wettest of the two having taken more snowballs down the back than Sam had. Sam had began his walk back to the cabin, but didn't get very far before he was pinned on his back in the snow, Dean straddling his waist with a look in his eye.

Sam leant up and kissed his brother, before pushing him into the snow and taking a running start back to the house. Dean only took a second to get over his shock before taking after his brother laughing. When he got to the house, Sam's shoes and coat were waiting for him at the stairs, his shirt and undershirt further up the stairs. Dean shut the front door and took off after his brother shedding clothes as he went.

He met Sam in the shower, kissing him soundly before wrapping himself around his brother grabbing the shower gel, intent on giving Sam a thorough wash. The shower wasn't exactly big enough for two six foot plus men, but they didn't mind as Sam and Dean traded lazy kisses washing and warming each other. They weren't in the shower long as the water had a habit of being temperamental and running cold after ten minutes.

Dean cooked that night, whilst Sam decided on what they could watch on the small television set that had bad reception. Dinner was a quiet affair; the only comments made were about the television programmes, each making the other laugh; Dean teasing Sam about his taste in shows with Sam retaliating that at least he didn't have a man crush on Dr Sexy. Dean threw a fry at him for that comment, despite the grin curling the corner of his mouth.

The dishes were left in the sink for the next morning, and both brothers were curled up on the sofa together when the TV finally stopped working. The boys turned to more games of poker after that, Dean becoming more and more suspicious each time Sam won. They had only played three games before Dean was throwing his cards on the table, grabbing his beer and going up the stairs, a wink to Sam as he curled the corner.

Sam put his own cards on the table and followed his brother up to the bedroom, stopping at the door to lean on it as he watched his brother climb into the bed and finish the last swig of his beer. He made his way to the bed, climbing in next to his brother and kissing him. Dean smiled as he pulled away and nestled his head on Sam's chest, wrapping an arm and a leg around his brother.

"If you say anything, you're sleeping alone for the rest of your life"

The only answer Dean got was a soft laugh and the press of lips to the top of his head, Sam's arms tightening their hold around him.


End file.
